Demand for higher performance supercomputers continues to create challenging thermal and packaging design environments. One cooling method utilizes direct liquid cooling with dielectric fluids. Direct liquid cooling circumvents the problems of high thermal interface resistance associated with conventional technologies and is capable of providing very high heat transfer rates. One method for cooling high heat flux electronic components is spray cooling. Spray cooling is a process where a fluid is sprayed onto the surface of a heat generating component at a rate that maintains a continuously wetted surface. The fluid on the hot surface absorbs the heat thus removing the heat from the surface of the component. However, there is a need for improvements to present spray cooling systems to better tailor the cooling to the specific application.